Frightened Secrets
by Volixia669
Summary: Harry and Draco are both afraid of something. They both go for a stroll through Hogwarts...and much to their surprise find out things about the other, that really start to change their perspective. Pairing: Drarry! Present for CrazyforCoricopat!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts…and Harry was afraid. Not of the ghosts that roamed the halls; nor of the looming threat of Voldemort. No, he was afraid of the storm, and the loud roars of thunder that boomed throughout Gryffindor Tower.

"This is ridiculous. I am Harry James Potter, the bloody chosen one. I can't be afraid of thunder…" He muttered to himself only to shirk when another boom was heard. "That's it." He decided, and got out of bed. He went to his trunk and quietly got out his invisibility cloak and map and slipped out of the dorm. He then managed to sneak out of the common room, the Fat Lady being away for the time being.

And so Harry Potter went to roam the halls of Hogwarts.

(^_^)

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was having a similar difficulty. During storms the moans of the pitiful dead echoed throughout the Slytherin Dungeons. Most likely due to the loud thunder reminding them of when they died...but none of that mattered seeing as Draco Malfoy was scared stiff of the sound and what it represented. He didn't care if he was forced into the Death Eaters or not, the dead are not pleasant, nor are the sounds they make.

"Bloody dead souls. They died, why can't they leaves us the bloody hell alone. Why on earth should we feel their pain? We already have our own pain to deal with…" Draco's muttering trailed off. He then perked up a little. "I'll just have Father tell the old fool to get rid of these souls. That would solve the problem." Draco told himself, all the while knowing that his Father didn't give a damn about a little ghost problem.

Draco ducked under his covers as an especially loud and painful moan echoed. "That's it; I'm getting out of this dump." He thought to himself. He then got out of bed, grabbed his wand, and headed out of his dorm, out of the Slytherin common room and into the halls of Hogwarts.

(^_^)

As Harry roamed he was irked. Of course in his rush to get out of the tower room he had forgotten his wand. No wand meant, no light; which meant he couldn't check the marauders map for teachers, or more importantly, Snape. Well at the very least the thunder wasn't very loud here. Harry shivered as memories played in his mind. Best not think about why the thunder made him so frightened.

As he turned the corner he thought he saw a faint glow and the familiar sound of paintings complaining of light. Harry then tried to make himself very quiet, so whoever it was would just pass him by.

(^_^)

Draco sneered at the paintings who complained and made more noise. If they didn't want to see the light they should just close their eyes. Besides, if the paintings were of dead people, then they should just shut up and go back to their grave. And as Draco pondered some more, he figured that they should also act more like muggle paintings, still, quiet, and solemn. Not this rambling mess that they all had become in their age.

As Draco was about to turn another corner he noticed what sounded like faint breathing. He smirked and walked very slowly, as he rounded the corner he heard a faint gasp. Draco immediately whirled around and whipped the invisibility cloak off of Potter.

"Potter…I should have known. What are you up to now?"

"None of your business Malfoy. What? A guy can't just go for a midnight stroll?" Harry responded, not wanting Malfoy to know he was frightened. He could never show weakness to that git.

"I think it is my business Potter. Forgetting who's Head Boy now? I could get into detention you know."

"Oh really Malfoy? Aren't you forgetting you're not supposed to be roaming the halls either. So how are you supposed to get me into detention without getting yourself into detention?"

"Oh I'll find a way Potter…hey. Wait a bloody second. What's that in your hand Potter?" Draco immediately reached for the piece of parchment in Harry's hand. Harry tried to keep it away from him but Draco managed to snag it.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Or what? What is it anyway? A love letter to your girlfriend?" Draco immediately opened the parchment to find…it was blank. "What is this Potter? Why do you care so much about a piece of parchment?"

Harry was about to answer when they both started to hear footsteps. It sounded far away but they could both tell it was getting closer. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and grabbed the map from Draco's hand. However, Draco managed to grab a fold of the cloak and slip under. Harry would have pushed Draco out if it weren't for the steps getting closer and closer. Harry did flip Draco off.

Harry then whispered in Draco's ear, "Let me see you wand and I can see who is coming."

Draco whispered back, "As if I'm letting you get your dirty fingers on my wand. Just tell me the spell."

Harry hesitated and nodded; he then pulled out the map and handed it to Draco. Despite his gut saying to not do it, Harry desperately wanted to see who was coming.

He then told Draco, "Just tap on it with your wand and whisper, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'"

Draco nodded and did just that, and his jaw dropped. The parchment looked like it was being inked by a ghost. There was suddenly a map of the whole school including all the secret passages. And there were a bunch of little dots with little names next to them. And of course the once coming very close to them; was Snape. The two boys glanced at each other and suddenly became very silent, with Draco thinking with all his might, "Nox," which luckily worked.

The two boys held their breath as they felt Snape walk by them, looking suspiciously at them, but continuing on. They silently exhaled, relieved, yet knowing that he would probably double back if he suspected that Harry was there with his invisibility cloak. Draco glanced at the map and suddenly had a great idea of where they could go.

"Come with me." He whispered to Harry.

"Why?" Harry looked at Draco confused.

"Because Snape will come back, and I don't want to get in trouble, and I know a place we can continue to fight." Draco looked at Harry and Harry nodded. Thus Draco set off to a certain room, a room that would give them all that they required for anything.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, Happy Birthday Mana! This will be a two parter so don't worry, we'll get to the smexy stuff tomorrow. As well as the angsty stuff I am so awesome at writing...

So for the other awesome people who read this, this is a birthday present for CrazyforCoricopat, who is aweosme and if you like Cats the Musical, Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables you should so check her stuff out.

And yes this is set during the sixth book, I'm not entirely sure if Draco and Hermione are head boy or not but let's roll with that.

Also I'm not sure if people can see light from under the cloak or not but let's assume that they can't and Draco just doesn't know...

Longish Author's Note is Longish. Review please!

(I do not own Harry Potter...)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Harry silently wove their way through the halls of Hogwarts with Draco in the lead. Draco smirked as he saw their destination.

"Potter and I need a place to hide from Snape." He though as he walked back and forth three times, before they walked towards the door that appeared. Harry nodded to himself as he realized where Draco was taking them. Once they entered the boys were somewhat shocked to find that the room had turned into a cozy common room, with a door leading off somewhere.

"Is this really what the Room of Requirements thought we required?" Harry muttered to himself. Meanwhile Draco was walking to the mysterious door. He opened it, looked inside, and was shocked at what he found. Inside there was a double bed, and several candles everywhere. Draco immediately shut the door embarrassed.

"What's in there Malfoy? Your Death Eater friends?" Harry sneered. Draco whirled around and glared at Harry.

"They aren't my friends!" Draco yelled.

"So you're admitting you know them, and are thus actually one of them?"

"No! What would make you think that you prat!" Draco yelled feeling very on edge. One wrong word and everything would be ruined and he would be killed, or worse tortured.

"Don't lie Draco! I know you're a Death Eater!"

"Oh really you git; what evidence do you have?" Draco asked shaken.

"The way you're always hiding your left arm. And you're always disappearing at night!"

"So? That's not proof!"

Harry growled and lunged at Draco pressing him against the floor. Draco struggled to move.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He yelled trying to move his legs to kick Harry in the crotch. Draco suddenly felt a part of his body rise. He then started hoping his robes were thick enough to make it unnoticeable.

"No!" Harry then pulled down the sleeve of Draco's robe, revealing exactly what he wanted to see.

"I-I was right?" Harry questioned himself as his body slackened. Draco then shoved Harry off of him and pulled his sleeved down.

"Yes, yes you have your proof. I'm a Death Eater. But does it look like I want this? DOES IT!" Draco then wound up his arm to punch Harry. However before he could throw it, an extra powerful roar of thunder was heard. Harry immediately shirked and started shaking his head muttering, "No, no, please no." Draco relaxed his arm.

"Wha-?" Draco said confused. Why was the Boy-Who-Lived, the chosen one being reduced to shambles by thunder? He knelt down.

"Potter? Harry?" He questioned. Harry started to move farther away. "Potter I'm talking to you? What the hell is wrong with you!" Draco yelled at Harry who shivered. Draco then growled, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it Potter!" He yelled as he shook him causing Harry to break down.

"S-stop."

"Stop? Stop what? What the hell are you going on about?"

"J-Just stop."

"What? Stop this?" Draco asked cruelly as he shook Harry more. He then felt guilty as Harry started getting worse. He then did something on impulse that shocked even him. He kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry looked at him with shock.

"What? Why?" He asked confused. Draco was his enemy. Why on earth would he kiss him?

"I don't know. Now tell me why the hell you're crying over a little thunder." Draco demanded feeling embarrassed.

"No."

"No? You're telling me no?" Draco pushed Harry to the floor. Harry halfheartedly struggled, but felt weak.

"Let me go Malfoy." Harry cringed as another boom of thunder was faintly heard.

"Not until you tell me why the bloody hell, are you afraid of thunder. I have all night, and I don't intend to let you go until you tell me."

Harry tried to get out again. But Draco had pinned his arms to the floor and was on his legs, thus making it impossible.

"I still say no." Harry spat in Draco's face. Draco shook his head, and leaned in.

"Why don't you? What have you got to lose? Especially to the boy you just proved was a Death Eater."

"You don't need to know. My secrets are mine. And mine alone. Now get off."

"Oh I don't think so. If you're so famous, then why don't you let the world in on a little secret?" The boys stayed like that, silent for a couple more minutes. Draco finally sighed and got off.

"I grow tired of this Potter. Now you can tell me or you won't, but do know that I've already seen you as the pathetic sniveling wreck you are. A little secret telling wouldn't hurt anymore."

"No…I won't tell you because you a fucking wanker!" Harry yelled. Draco snarled and punched Harry in the gut, making the boy splutter.

"N-No." He whimpered.

Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes. "Why don't you tell me now?" As Draco moved to slap Harry, he whispered, "I'll tell you."

"What was that?" Draco smirked.

"I'll tell you." Harry said a little louder. Draco let go of Harry's robes.

"Why don't you start then."

* * *

><p>AN. Okay, turning out longer then I originally planned but it should end in a chapter or two. Besides, more time for angst and hotness and stuff. So stay tuned for more of Harry stealing the show...

(Does not own Harry Potter.)

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know the story of how my mum and dad died when I was a baby. After they died, I was brought to Aunt and Uncle's house…I don't remember much of when I was little there though I do have a vague memory of being left alone for a whole day" Harry glanced over at Draco who had a blank face. Harry sighed and continued.

"But when I grew older, my Uncle…well he and my Aunt wanted to squash the magic out of me. Every time I thought about anything strange, anytime anything strange happened, they blamed me. And my Uncle…he beat me." Harry said the last part in a small voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>BOY! BOY! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled. Harry yelped from the cupboard in which he had his room. But young, five year old, Harry knew that to come would mean pain, so he decided to stay in the cupboard. Vernon yelled again. Harry hid in the corner. Young Harry shivered when he heard footsteps. The door to the cupboard was wrenched open and Harry was dragged out. Harry struggled and cried out for help, but was only met with a slap.<em>

_Harry was thrown onto one of the chairs in the living room. Harry tried to hide in the chair, but was roughly turned around by Vernon._

"_Listen Boy. I had a conference with your teacher today. Do you know what she told me?" Vernon asked in a threatening voice._

"_N-no."_

"_She told me, that you had made a friend and was playing with him all day. Is that true?"_

"_Y-yes," Harry brightened up suddenly with the thought that maybe Vernon wasn't going to hurt him this time. "His name is Steve, and we played wizards and beat the dragon and saved Carly and Lilah who was princesses. And he said he would bring his wizard hat tomorrow!"_

_Vernon's face suddenly turned beet red. Harry shirked, knowing that this meant he was angry, but confused as to why. Didn't he want to know about his friend?_

"_Harry; didn't Petunia and I say that magic is not real. And that you weren't to even PRETEND it was real?" Harry was about to speak up when Vernon continued. "And didn't we say that you were not to make friends, ESPECIALLY, ones who foolishly still believed it? You know what this means Harry."_

"_N-no, please no. Please, I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Vernon growled and turned around. He got a cane from the holder and faced the pleading child. He then noticed Dudley who was watching the whole scene with beady eyes._

"_Ah Dudley my son; why don't you come here and see what happens with those who believe in ridiculous things like magic?" Dudley nodded, knowing what would happen and lumbered over to the corner._

"_Now as for you." Vernon said as he turned back towards Harry who was trying to escape. Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him on the ground. Vernon smacked Harry in the stomach with the cane. Harry looked over at Dudley for help but the other boy just stood there, silent. Vernon started attacking Harry with the cane whilst yelling._

"_PETUNIA AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU FOOD AND BOARD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? IF IT WEREN'T FOR US YOU WOULD BE DEAD! JUST LIKE YOUR BLOODY IDIOTIC PARENTS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR US YOU WOULD BE IN AN ORPHANAGE BEGGING FOR FOOD! MAGIC DOES NOT EXIST! DON'T EVEN PRETEND IT DOES!" Vernon continued his abuse making Harry curl up into the fetal position._

"_P-please stop! I s-swear I won't do it again! Aaaagh!"_

"_Indeed you won't." Vernon then dragged the weeping child to his cupboard and locked him inside._

_Once locked in Harry pulled up his knees and rested his head in them. He hurt so much. Every time he moved he felt pain. Harry then heard Vernon talking to Dudley, he stayed quiet and gently moved closer to the door to hear what._

"_-friend, you need to hurt the other child. Make him understand magic is wrong and at the very least make him understand that he can't be Harry's friend. Anyone who believes in magic can't be Harry's friend. This is to help Harry, understand?"_

"_Yessir, I get to do anything to make him understand right?"_

"_Right."_

_As Harry pulled away from the door he shivered. It sounded like Dudley was going to make his life hell. And Dudley did._

_Harry wasn't allowed to go to school the next day. But the day after Steve wouldn't go near him…neither would anyone else. Harry cried during recess."_

* * *

><p>"Afterwards, I just spent recesses alone. Dudley would beat up any new kids who tried to friend me. And if I was caught even reading a book about magic my Uncle would beat me more. It felt like hell. Mrs. Figgs would patch me up anytime she watched me, which luckily enough, when I was younger, was often. And when I got older I learned to do it myself." Harry sighed and looked at Draco who was just shaking his head.<p>

"No, no fuck no. There is no fucking way that muggles would be that fucking stupid. You can squash magic? Fuck no."

"Oh really? Well it happened. And you know what. Why is it that squashing magic makes you think muggles are stupid? Why doesn't muggles abusing a child and other muggles ignoring it make you think they're stupid? Why NOT?" Harry turned to Draco seething with rage. Draco just sighed again.

"You really think it's just muggles who do that? Well it's not. Wizards do it too." Draco said angrily.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because my father did you idiot!"

Harry's mouth formed a small "O" in realization.

"B-but you're always saying 'I'll tell my father' and whatnot. You can't be telling the truth."

Draco scoffed. "It was when I was young. I didn't know the difference. Especially since…no. Why am I telling you this?" Draco moved to get up, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Draco…I told you my story. Tell me yours." Draco turned around surprised. Harry's voice sounded gentle. It was confusing.

"No. I shouldn't have to tell a muggle half-blood my story." Draco ripped his arm out of Harry's grasp and stalked to the other side of the room. After a moment Harry got up and went over to Draco.

"Just shut up. You think you're the king of the world. Well you're not. You're just a prat whose head has grown too big thanks to Snape and your family and your pureblood status."

Draco snarled. "Fine. You want to know how wizards abuse their kids. Fine, just fine. I'll tell you. And maybe you'll realize you got off lucky."

* * *

><p>AN: And next we have Draco's tragic backstory. Which once added to my head canon makes me find that he has some scary things in common with Alois Trancy of Kuroshitsuji II. I sincerely hope J.K. adds more to Draco's entry on Pottermore before I get really creeped out by Draco...

For those wanting immediate smut gratification from this story, I am sorry. It shall take a bit due to relationships taking time and Harry and Draco are also angsty teenage boys who are coming to terms with these feelings...(Awaits hoard of flames for that comment.)

So why don't you send in a review? It might just make your pottermore potions take less time...(Okay maybe not...but it's still appreciated!)


	4. Chapter 4

"You think that your family was awful? Well too bad. Whoop-dee-doo. La-dee-da. Oh they beat you with a cane and made it so you couldn't have any bloody friends? At least your family didn't..." Draco trailed off. Harry cocked his head.

"Didn't what, Draco?" He asked confused. What could be worse than daily beatings?

"Didn't fucking fuck you!" Draco yelled. His pale face grew red when he realized what he had just said. Harry opened his eyes in shock. Harry gaped like a fish.

"Draco...I…"

"No, don't bother. You're just a stupid Gryffindor prat." Draco moved to get up again. As he did so, Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid. If you need to talk, than you need to talk." Harry neglected to add, _"And if you need help, I can."_

Draco pushed Harry's arm off his shoulder. He then whirled around and glared at Harry.

"Just shut up. Just shut the fuck up. You don't know what it's like. You don't know, you just don't know."

"Then dammit Draco, tell me! You think I don't know, than make it so I do know." Draco sighed.

* * *

><p>"You're a real git Potter. A real git." He sat back down on the floor. Harry did as well. "I guess it all started the first night my Mother left my Father and I alone at home. She must have been at Azkaban to visit Aunt Bellatrix. I must have been, five, six. Something young..."<p>

"_Draco, come here." Lucius called down from his upstairs. Young Draco nodded, although Lucius couldn't see him, and ran up. First rule of living in the Malfoy house, never disobey Father. To disobey Father would mean a day in the dungeon with no food. That was bad and caused his stomach to growl like a monster. Draco straightened up and knocked on the big study door._

"_Yes Draco, come in." Lucius said. Draco brightened up. Maybe Father would give him a new toy or a piece of candy. He walked in. Draco looked up at his father. Lucius Malfoy was smiling; surely that was a good thing. Though he only really smiled when he and Mother were having 'Happy Private Time.' Though Mother was never really happy about it._

"_Come closer Draco. Come behind the desk child." Lucius's words sounded silky, and with a double meaning. Draco shrugged it off, and walked over. He noticed that the thick, dark green curtains were shut tight. As if to hide the room from prying eyes. Though what did they want to hide? They were the great Malfoy family, they had nothing to hide, absolutely nothing._

_Lucius bent over and picked Draco up. The boy giggled. His Father had never picked him up before. Lucius put a finger over Draco's mouth. The boy shushed._

"_Now Draco, why don't you take off your pants and show me what a big boy you've been turning into?"_

* * *

><p><em>Seven-year old Draco Malfoy sat huddled on his bed. Why did he hurt so much? Didn't he do what his Father wanted him to? Wasn't what his Father wanted always the right thing? Then why did this feel so wrong? And why did it hurt so much more when it was different? The door to his room opened a crack. Draco gasped thinking it was his Father, only to realize it was just Dobby.<em>

"_W-what do you want, stupid house elf?" Draco didn't understand why they had one. If they thought they were filthy, than why didn't they just free them and make them disappear? _

"_J-just t-to g-get the laundry M-master Draco." Dobby stuttered out. He then cocked his head. "A-are you all right? Are you sick, sir?"_

_Draco shook his head._

"_Why are you talking to me? I…I just want Mother." Dobby put down his empty laundry sack and walked up to the boy._

"_Well if you're hurt than it's the job of the house elf to help you." Dobby said gently. He may hate the older Malfoys but there was still some hope for the young lad. Who knows? Maybe one day the young one will free him._

"_None of your business." Draco turned his back on the annoying house elf._

"_Draco Sir…"_

_Draco sighed._

"_Who cares? It's not like you're important or anything. My Father he…he…he may have touched me…more than he should…" Draco started to feel tears coming to his eyes. Draco rubbed them away using his sleeve. He was a man. He wasn't supposed to have tears._

_Dobby opened his giant eyes wider. He shook his head._

"_Oh, the Mistress w-was r-right. She…she thought something…" Dobby started stuttering again. Draco humphed._

"_It doesn't matter. Nothing matters."_

"_B-but Draco, it d-does matter! M-master, did he hurt you more tha-"_

"_That will be enough of that." Lucius Malfoy stormed into Draco's room furious. "Dobby. You will collect laundry and do chores in this house __silently__, and if you do not do as you are told, than we will lop your head off and hang it on the wall in the dungeon. As for you Draco. You will be taught a lesson. In the dungeon. One does not merely hand out family secrets; especially to filth as low as house elves. I thought I had taught you better than that. Maybe you should think before you speak."_

_Draco stared up at Lucius. He had never seen the man so angry before. Draco shook his head violently._

"_Please Father, I'll do anything! Just please, make it stop hurting!"_

"_Make it stop hurting? You think you have a say in the matter? You don't. Perhaps it's time to up the punishment a little. Why don't we try a new punishment? Say, with chains?" Lucius's voice continued to get more dangerous. Young Draco shivered while his eyes grew wider. Father wouldn't…would he?_

"_No! You can't Master!" Dobby faced Lucius and spread his tiny arms out wide. Lucius sneered._

"_If I have to cut your tongue off, I will. Perhaps that will get you to be silent." The man kicked the elf aside._

"_As for you." Lucius muttered while picking the shivering boy up by the scruff of his neck. The lad himself was just on the verge of tears. He would be strong. He would be a man. He was Slytherin. That meant brave, right?_

* * *

><p>"If it weren't for Mother, I don't think I would have had anyone to turn to, to keep me sane. If Dobby hadn't alerted me to the fact that she had a vague idea of what was happening. Though it wasn't until later I found out exactly what was happening to her that made it so that she wasn't in such a great position either." Draco sighed and looked back up at Harry.<p>

"Draco…I'm…I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. Draco shook his head.

"What the fuck do I care? He can't hurt me here at Hogwarts. Neither can the Dark Lord. I can't be hurt here. Though…you're probably just gonna stick me into Azkaban. I probably deserve to go there too." Draco sighed and got up. "Well, Snape's probably done with his midnight rounds. We should probably head back to our dorms." Harry nodded, still dumbfounded by Draco's tale. Harry thought of something.

"Draco…I know we've hated each other's guts for a long time, but…do you think that maybe...we could meet up like this again?" Draco snorted.

"Meet up again? Potter…no, Harry, this has been the most emotional and, dare I say it, embarrassing night of my life. I've just told you the biggest secret I've held for years. I'm probably going to go to jail in the morning due to what you've just found out. Why on earth would I do this again?"

"Because I'm not going to report you. I think that, despite the mark on your arm, and despite your traumatic past, you can still do what is right. I don't think you're all bad Draco. Not at all. And besides…" Harry gave a final shudder as a boom that marked the end of a storm, resounded throughout the castle. "It appears we're both a wee bit afraid of thunder."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. IT'S ALIVE! I am so sorry to all you peoples who have been waiting all this time! Yes, especially to you two epic peoples, Liam and Mana! Thank-you all for your reviews and alerts! <strong>

**I have no excuses for this chapter. I am so sorry. Trust me, I cried and felt sick for writing what Lucius did to Draco. It truly is a disgusting thing to harm a child like that. To harm any child really. I hope that if you see any child abuse, you report it. There really needs to be more support in this world for such evil.  
><strong>

**And as for Draco's attitude at the end there with Harry...I don't know. All I can say is that it can be easily assumed that Draco is conflicted as hell right now.  
><strong>

**After this will be the epilogue. Until then...GO PATS! CRUSH THE PUNY OTHER TEAM!  
><strong>


End file.
